Unspoken
by Timelessdemon
Summary: Pre-movie story, 1 always did like to let the annoyance and irritation that came with being leader, out once in a while, 6 was just an easy target...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the film I wouldn't have killed off so many charcters, lol.

Ja, this doc's kinda nostalgic for me, I've had it for ages and just not bothered to upload it- time for a change (lol)! Plz read and review...

**Warnings:** The author takes no responsibility for any irritation you may feel at the immmmmmeeeennse,. grammer,,, anf speeling msitakes, within this story.

* * *

><p>There were three rooms altogether, orignally it had just been one big room, but had been sectioned off by curtains and turned into three. The first belonged to 2 and 5, it contained 2 beds and alot of scaled down DIY equipment (the area where 9 wakes up after collapsing in the movie). The seond was by far, the largest and belonged to 7 and the twins. It hosted a mixture of books and armourswords, it also contained 4 beds which, to any onlooker, may have seemed confusing, until they came to the third and smallest room. It was mainly used as a storage room but also contained ink pots, paper and an entire wall dedicated to the same round shaped symbol.

There in the midst of all the pots and papers sat 6, happily drawing on the floor. He yawned as he dipped his pen nibbed hand back into the pot, he'd only just got up and walked to his own room. He used to have his bed in this room, but too many nightmares and times of waking up screaming had driven 7 to convincing 6 to let her move the bed into her and the twin's room. Even so, it didn't really matter, 6 wasn't really one for staying in one place for a long amount of time, 2, 5, 7 and the twins had all been subject to coming in or waking up in their rooms to find 6 there, staring off into space or wondering around aimlessly.

2 had actually got to the point of yelling at him one time (which he very rarely did), he'd woken up with a dark figure (which turned out to be 6), playing with the sicissors and watching 5 while he slept. For some reason, the twins never seemed to mind being woken up by 6 walking around and acting strangely. But then, they had spent their first 2 years of life with 6, they pretty much saw him as their mentally disturbed older brother.

* * *

><p>6 mainly thought in pictures, which could probably explain why he had trouble verbally communicating with people. His thoughts were a mixture of still frames and jerky camera like shots. He generally found it difficult to understand what people were saying or getting at, finding it easier to take his ques from the emotional expressions and gestures of the speaker andor the reactions of others.

As he wasn't really able to follow out 1's orders and as he only ever wanted to draw, everyone else tended to leave him alone in his room while they went upstairs. 2 and 5 would work in the watch tower, 7 and 8 would spar for hours on end, 1 would lounge and 3 and 4 would either search for more information to add to their knowledge or go off on the odd erands that 1 would occasionally sent them on.

6 continued to draw the picture that was stuck in his head, in his thoughts the symbols were exactly the same except they flashed an odd neon green. He crouched over his drawing, the floor acting as a table, he went to add the finishing touches with his pen nib hands and paused as he heard footsteps come from behind him.

6 tried to pretend he hadn't heard the footsteps, quickly grabbing his half finshed picture off the floor and making to run from the footstep pattern.

"6...", 6 paused slightly before hastily busying himself with attempting to pin the picture to the already full wall. "6 loygk agt me...", 6 ignored the voice, "6!". 6's body jolted and he slowly turned to look up at 1 (1's slightly taller than 6), 6 held his unfinished drawing infront of himself, almost using it as a shield between them.

"6 You nyhd yg gyhjgy! I wssdd you day ahded day...", 6 unhappily stared at 1's shoulder (he wanted to look away, but he knew 1 would think he wasn't listening and yell even more), 6 just wished he knew what 1 was saying, it was horrible being yelled at but it was even worse not knowing why and being treated like an idiot for it.

* * *

><p>1's body twitched in annoyance as he watched the smaller doll stare at him with obvious confusion, he didn't know why they bothered keeping the defective stichpunk around. It seemed evident that as far as intellegence and just plain usefulness where concerned the scientist has left 6 even more short changed than 8 (and at least 8 could follow orders). But still, 7 wouldn't let him get rid of 6, saying, 'We can't just start getting rid of each other just because they don't fit in to this family'...(something to that effect anyway). 1 rolled his eyes at the mere idea(!), this wasn't a family, it was a team and 'he' was leader, so 'he' should be calling the shots.<p>

He turned his head back to 6 and repeated himself yet again, "6 you need to stop! I watch you day after day, and all I ever see you do is draw and amble around like the demented _fool_ that you appear to be!". 1 sighed, anger and impatience growing as 6 still gave him that half confused half scared look. 1 took a few forceful steps forward and 6 immediately backed up (his back hitting the wall in the attempt to get away), and that was when 1 smirked (staring into 6's eyes as he did so), he knew then why he kept 6 around-

As long as it didn't leave a mark, he could do whatever he wanted to the young artist, he could basically use 6 as a way of letting out his anger and frustration, while knowing that 6 would never tell anyone what had happened, for the simple reason that he 'couldn't' tell anyone what had happened. Sure 1 had seen 6 try to tell the others- It had been nothing short of hilarious, the boy would quietly point out 1 to one of the other stitchpunks and pull a face, to which one of them would just tiredly reply, "Yes 6, that is 1(!)". Another favourite of his, was the boy attempting to act out what just happened, and having 5, 7 or 2 telling 6 to shout and throw things in his 'own ' room.

It was strange though, 3 and 4 always seemed to understand when 6 was upset, unafraid of going over to hug the demented stitchpunk after a round with 1. 3 and 4 would almost glare at 1, as if they knew what was happening. 1 was unfazed by their glares- they could only communicate to others through their projection videos, and as they had none of him and 6, no one else would ever know.

1 shrugged to himself, coming back to the matter at hand, he stepped even closer to 6 smirking slightly at the way 6 attempted to hide behind his picture, 1 put back on his impassive continued to yell.

* * *

><p><strong>Around 10 minutes later:<strong>

1 Looked around at all the hung up drawings as he verbally bashed 6, he stopped... something about these pictures seemed errily familiar... But he needed to be sure... "6..." 1 called out in a much calmer tone, 6 carefully looked up from behind the picture he held infront of himself.

"What are all these drawing of?". 6 gave a confused look unsure of what 1 was asking. "The drawings!" 1 repeating and begining to get a bit impatient as he pointed to the picture 6 held infront of himself, "What are these drawings of?".

6 looked confusedly down at the picture he was still holding. "6", 1 repeated, "What aw etasgui husgtoh?". 6's eyebrows knotted together inconfusion _Was 1 asking about the drawing?_. After asking several times, 1 had had enough and turned to call for 8's help. 6's eyes widened, he may have trouble understanding what people said to him but he was exceptionally gifted at reading voice tone, body language and gestures (It was the only way he had that allowed him to know what people were asking of him). "Don't" 6's rarely used voice yelled out. 1 turned to him, smirking slightly at the doll's self-defensive body posture.

"Then you WILL tell me about this?" 1 asked, saying the words slowly. More or less understanding 6 nodded and tried to explain. "Paint... I this...". It was 1's turn to give the confused and somewhat bewildered look and 6 frowned slightly, it was difficult to put his thoughts into words (and it 'had' been more than a week since he'd last spoke).

6 thought about he'd seen: _A man in a white coat walked around carrying an item like his pictures, buttons on the oject were pressed and the object itself let out a green light, bringing life to each of them one by one. But what was it? What did it actually do? _6's eyes widened in realization of the word and he was brought back into the world where 1 was shaking him roughly by the shoulders, attempting to 'take him out of his foolish fantasy'. "Source!" 6 yelled excitedly grasping 1's shoulders as well. "Sauce?... Tomato sauce?" 1 asked sarcastically, (glad that his suspicions hadn't been proven true, the kid was just purely insane, nothing more).

"No-no-no-no-no", yelled, rapidly shaking his head from side to side. "Source! THE source!". 6 Let out an exasperated sigh when 1 did nothing more than take a step back and boredly watch him. "Source... LIFE! The source of life!", 6 exclaimed with new vigour, tapping his own and 1's shoulder to emphaise the point. 1's eyes widened but he tried not to show suprise, brushing the shoulder 6 had just touched as if it had been contaminated, and then eyeing the excited 6.

"How do you know this?" 1 asked, it wasn't possible, none of the others had got to hear anything like this from the scientist-he'd made sure of it... He glanced over to 6, who had sat on the floor and started drawing again. 1 purposefully stepped on 6's drawing, causing 6 to look back up at him, "6! I wasn't finished! How do you know about this? How do you know?". 6 just gave 1 a simple I-don't-know look and shrug, and turned back to his drawings. 1 sighed, glad that the scientist hadn't told him anything, if he had, there would be a chance that the scientist had told the others about the source... but still, how did 6 know, the scientist said they all each had a unique role to play, an ability that would help them but still...

1 shrugged to himself, he'd didn't have time for these thoughts, if 6 told him then 6 could also tell others, 2 was already too smart and wise for his own good... No! He had to put a stop to this right now, he couldn't allow any more questions to arise. He glared and turned his attention back to the pinstriped artist

"6! You must stop drawing these pictures!" 1 snapped, "They mean nothing!" so saying, 1 snatched the drawing 6 had previously held and tore it in two, letting the pieces fall to the floor. "They're usless, you're wasting your time just sitting here blotting ink stains all over the floor!". 6 stood and backed up, only understanding half of what 1 was actually saying, but understanding fully that for some reason, 1 was very angry about the drawings.

"You're a pathetic fool, stuck in your own poorly imagined fantasies and the sooner you understand that, the sooner you can get on with your life without routinely screwing everything up, are you listening to me?". 1 glared down at 6 who in truth wasn't listening, his eyes still fixed on his torn up drawing. 1 sighed dramatically and shook 6 by the shoulders, glaring into his eyes. "6! I'm giving one more chance! Are you listening?".

"No. More. Drawing", 1 ground out, 6's eyes widened and he immediatley fell to the floor, clasping his hands together in a pleading fashion. 1 smirked, (Finally! Something that 6 actually understood), "You can't bargain with me 6" 1 answered to the unspoken question, "If I find a single drop of ink on your fingers I'll have 8 destroy every ink pot and drawing you own". 6 bowed his head towards the floor and ignored 1 as he left to go back to his and 8's throne room.

* * *

><p><strong>This doc was so old, I had to shake the dust off it before uploading (seriously), you can be the judge of whether it shoulda bin uploaded or recycled, lol. <strong>

**So... if you like or hate it... plz review, (Car salesman voice) operators are standing by now for your call (...What? No, not really! lol).**

**This is probably gonna stay as a oneshot unless you readers (empty silence and crickets chirp) ask for otherwise lol. **

**Ja, sayonara!**


	2. SCARED

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the film I wouldn't have killed off so many charcters, lol.

Ja, this doc's kinda nostalgic for me, I've had it for ages and just not bothered to upload it- time for a change (lol)! Plz read and review...

**Warnings:** The author takes no responsibility for any irritation you may feel at the immmmmmeeeennse,. grammer,,, anf speeling msitakes, within this story.

* * *

><p>"No. More. Drawing", 1 ground out, 6's eyes widened and he immediatley fell to the floor, clasping his hands together in a pleading fashion. 1 smirked, (Finally! Something that 6 actually understood), "You can't bargain with me 6" 1 answered to the unspoken question, "If I find a single drop of ink on your fingers I'll have 8 destroy every ink pot and drawing you own". 6 bowed his head towards the floor and ignored 1 as he left to go back to his and 8's throne room.<p>

* * *

><p>6 sat in his own room, slumped against the wall, staring miserably at the forbidden ink pots and paper that lay scattered about his room. After that day with 1, he hadn't drawn a single symbol and it was beginning to take it's toll. Previously when he'd had repeating visions such as the green symbols, he'd been able to get them out of his head by drawing them down, but now (thanks to 1) he couldn't.<p>

The visions wouldn't leave him alone, urging to be let out, appearing in his dreams, day dreams, sometimes the visions would appear right before his eyes, preventing him from being able to see anything but the green glowing symbols.

He heard footsteps and (out of habit) hid behind the small mass of storage that lay at the far corner of his room.

1 walked slowly towards 6's room, just to check on 6 nothing more, 1 told himself. After all, he was a fair and just leader, he would only punish those who would not listen to him or do as he asked. Was it his fault that 6 was particulary lacking in those areas of capability and obedience? Of course not! Why the mere idea...

1 neared the curtain to 6's room and stopped, straightening his hat and cape. The boy would probably have drawn lots of pictures by now and would have to be punished accordingly. Even so, he wouldn't bring 8 in to 'help', it was his burden and his alone to teach the demented stitchpunk to follow orders instead of remaining in his own head all day long. 1 smiled slightly to himself as he realised just what a kind leader he truly was, 1 pushed the curtains apart slightly and walked into 6's room.

6 sat hidden between an assortment of books, weapons and other meccalanious items, his arms were wrapped protectively around himself . As he heard the curtain swish open, he clutched himself unconciously tighter, drawing into himself, not wanting to be seen by anyone (especially not 1). The footsteps stopped in the middle of the room and 1's voice called out, "6? 6 where are you? 6 don't even think of hiding from me! 6?". 6 heard the angry and somewhat impatient voice, he knew he'd be in even more trouble if he made 1 search for him. 6 gave a shaky breath, and stood up slowly, glancing warily at the impassive 1 who stood at the other side of the room.

1 glared, "What on earth are you doing 6? Come here immediately!". Hearing the growing impatience within the voice, 6 took the hint and hesitantly shuffled out from between the storage items, stepping closer the beckoning 1.

1 watched the quivering artist and gave an unconcious smirk before putting on his business face, "Well 6, I trust you haven't drawn anything since I last spoke to you?". 1 watched as 6 gave a confused look, trying to figure out what 1 had just said.

"Drawing 6? You do understand don't you... Just show me your hands 6... Your hands 6...". 6 continued to give 1 a confused and somewhat bewildered look. 1 grew impatient, "6! Hands!", 1 shouted, pointing to 6's hands, 6 once again took the 'hint' and shakily showed 1 his hands, jumping slightly when 1 touched the fingers.

6 had always been a bit stressed when letting others (especially 1 or 8) inspect his hands and 'fingers', they were pen nibs, a little less durable than the metal fingers everyone else had been given and also little less easy to replace...

1's eyes scanned the pen nibs, not a single trace of ink, the stitchpunk had been telling the truth, there wasn't a single drop of ink. 1 let go of the hands and sighed slightly. He had kind of expected the boy wouldn't last this long without drawing, he couldn't punish the boy, he was a proud and just leader, he couldn't start giving out punishments for no reason. His eyes quickly scanned the room until he thought of something, and glared at the quiet stitchpunk.

"Your fingers may be clean 6 but the question still remains, if you weren't drawing, why did you hide from me?", 6 backed away slightly as 1's voice grew harsher. 1 smirked at the power he felt, intimidating someone more vunerable than himself, "Are you afraid of me? Scared? Well 6?", 1 ground out the words to try and make 6 understand, "Are. you. scared?".

6 shook his head from side to side, "Not... scared". 1's face turned sour, "You should be... and you know why?". 6 watched as 1 began to pace across the room, 1's voice taking on a snobbish, and almost bragging tone.

"Because I'm the leader, what I say goes, you should respect and fear me like any other citzen would their ruler, and if you can't understand that through words, then I'm afraid I will just have to make you understand another way!".

With that, 1 began to walk around the room again, snatching drawings off the wall and shredding them. 6 merely stood to the side watching with fright, sadness and some mild shock, as 1 tore the drawings and room apart, ranting and raving as he did so.

By the time 1 was finished, 6's room looked almost like a tornado had hit it.

6 glanced carefully over to 1 who stood still, in the midst of all the ripped paper and other items, wondering if (and slightly hoping) that 1 would just leave now.

1 stood quietly, calming down and realising that he'd probably gone just a bit too far in teaching his citizen respect, he never liked to leave any physical evidence that he'd been there... 1 shrugged to himself, no one knew he was here, they'd just think 6 had snapped and trashed his own room, it wasn't like 6 could tell them anyway...

1 straightened up, stepped over to 6 and pointed to the room, "Look what you did, clean your room up- it's a mess". 6 took a step forward and 1 purposefully stuck his staff out, tripping up 6. 6 tumbled to the floor and just lay there as 1 muttered something about 6 being clumsy and left.

6 lay there for a while, unsure of what to do, 1 had told him to do something which he thought was to tidy up the mess but then 1 tripped him up for moving so maybe that wasn't it. 6 looked to the side and saw one of his prized (and thankfully unbroken) ink pots tempting him, he really wanted to draw and put an end to the unreletenting green symbols- but 1 would get angry with him.

6 blinked, he'd done exactly as 1 had asked and still got into trouble for it... hesistantely (as if expecting 1 to be lurking around watching him) 6 got up and knocked the top off the ink pot. He dipped his hand into the pot, relishing the feeling of the black ink as it soaked into his pen nib fingers, before beginning to draw down his visions, once again, beggining to feel slightly more calmer in his surroundings.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day:<strong>

Seven stepped annoyedly into 2 and 5's room, the nerve of 1, disappearing for a full half hour then returning, only to start giving her and 8 fighting tips (not that 8 seemed to mind). She smirked to herself as she continued to walk, 'when was the last time 1 picked up a sword?', 'come to think of it when was the last time 1 did anything?'.

So absorbed in her own thoughts, she didn't notice that she'd already walked through the first 2 rooms and was now standing within 6's room instead of her own. She was about to retreat back into her room when she realised there was something very different about the room.

She stopped and stared, the place was a mess, drawing and pictures were shredded and lay strewn around the floor. The once yellowly white walls and dark wooden floor were now both covered in ink drawings, many were of 6's favorite usual symbol but the others seemed to bear a more macabre feel: Machines fighting stitchpunks, stitchpunks getting torn apart, there was even one of a stitchpunk looking very similar to 6 looking fearfully at another stitchpunk who loomed over him ( a number looked like it had been written on the loomer's back then hastily scribbled out), a phrase was also written and repeated on many of the walls, it read '... did it", she figured the ... was meant to be someone's name, as it seemed the name had been written at the beggining of each phrase, and then hastily scribbled out.

Regaining from her previous feeling of shock she glanced around the room and called for 6 but he wasn't there, she checked the other 2 rooms and searched around for him, but he wasn't to be found anywhere. She went back to her own room and sat down on her bed, the twins would be back soon-what would she tell them? She couldn't exactly tell them 6 had just decided to trash his own room and disapppear. It didn't make any sense, sure 6 was a bit odd, but he was generally too quiet and intreverted to act violently or destroy his own drawings, it just didn't add up.

As she puzzled on this, the twins walked in, she went to say something to them about 6 but they wordlessly walked past her and went into 6's room, they came back a few minutes later (6-less). 7 quietly watched the unfazed twins walk over to 6's bed, they started to try and tip it on it's side but couldn't manage it, 7 got up from her bed and stepped over. "Do you need some help?", she asked them, not really understanding what they were doing but wanting to help non the less.

The twins's eyes flickered in responce, 7 grabbed the bed and heaved it onto it's side. 7 glanced under the bed, paused slightly and then smiled down at the previously hidden 6, "So that's where you got to...". 6 merely stared up at her with slight fear in his eyes. Unsure of what to do, 7 held her hand out to him, hoping he'd understand she was just trying to help. 6 drew back from her, moving back slightly along the floor, 7 pulled her hand away and watched the bewildered 6 stand up and back further away. She wondered what had caused him to be so jumpy, and also how he'd ended up under the bed in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour ago:<strong>

6 had fazed out for a long time, doing nothing but drawing. He'd finally snapped out of it when he heard the noise of the bucket lift being lowered outside, he glanced around the room and realised what he'd drawn and where he'd drawn it- whoever it was, they were going to be angry. 6 had had enough of being yelled at and having his possessions destroyed for one day, they'd be looking for him in this room, he ran and tried to hide under his bed- it was too heavy!

The footsteps drew closer, he frantically pulled at the bed, managing to pull it up slightly, he slid underneath the bed and it slammed back down to the floor, cacooning him within it's walls. He breathed a sigh of relief then froze, as he heard the footsteps from before drawing closer, he held his breath and clutched himself as the footsteps came closer and closer- and passed...

The footsteps walked into his room, and he heard 7's voice calling him name- she sounded more worried than angry. But he was too caught up in his fright to think logically, there was still some ink left inside his fingers. Shakily, he wrote a single word on the floor, almost as a silent plea to some non-existent person to help him.

He froze as he heard the footsteps come back, getting closer to his bed... the footsteps passed once again and he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "6? 6! Where are you?", 6 heard 7's voice calling for him, he wanted to call back to her-yet he didn't. The more he sat there, the more paranoid his thoughts became, 1 could be out there along with 8, 7 having sided with them both... No, it was much more safer here, where no one could see him.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the present:<strong>

6 stared worriedly at the hand, it appeared that 7 was trying to help him up, but he didn't trust her, he stood up and backed away slightly, she let her hand drop back down to her side. 6 continued to back away, eventually backing into 2 figures, he froze and turned around- it was 3 and 4- he hadn't felt so happy to see them for a long time. Without hesitating, the twins hugged the relieved 6 and began to walk with him, back to his own room.

7 smiled slightly, letting them walk away together, she knew she'd do more harm than good if she attempted to follow and question the twins and 6. She sighed, deciding she'd probably never figure out exactly what had just happened. She began to put the bed the right way down again, glancing at the floor as she went to tilt the bed back off it's side, she noticed something on the floor- it was writing.

Leaning closer, 7 scanned the floor 6 had previously been sitting on, while hidden under the bed. Quietly, she read the single un-neatly written word that had been scrawled across the dark wooden floor- 'SCARED'.

* * *

><p><strong>Ja... anyways hope you liked the chapter, plz review if you want this story to continue, and flame if you don't want it to continue...<strong>

**reviwer person: **(dizzy after being shaken) okay... more chapters... here now... uh... (eyes cross and timelessdemon collapses).

**supersam4ever08: **Thanks, am kinda glad I didn't trash this fic now!

**melessespirit: **Lol, thanks for continuing to read inspite of the 'typos'... through 6's perspective there appears to be quite alot of typos, lol- plz continue to read and review.


End file.
